How It Should Be
by JebbieForever
Summary: Emily and Haley are teenage twin sisters who live in foster care. Their lives are spent in a room together, until one day when things start to change. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Emily! Emily! Wake up!" Haley yells.

The sun was shining into the room, casting a large shadow of the curtains across the floor. Outside it was chilled because it was so early in the morning and the window was cracked to let in the breeze.

"Why? It's 5 in the morning. Can it not wait?" She asks drowsily.

"We got adopted!" Haley says excitedly whilst jumping on Emily's bed.

"Who wants to adopt two teenage girls?" Emily questions the girls statement.

"These two girls who want to have two daughters!" Haley starts packing up her things when a girl with slightly tanned skin and dark, short hair walks in.

"Are you two ready to go?" The woman asks.

"Wait, Haley, you weren't kidding?!" Emily jumps out of bed, puts on a jumper and a pair of shorts.

"Of course I wasn't kidding!" She yells back, still putting her belongings in the boxes the two women brought for them.

Another women walked in, "My name is Debbie, and this is my wife, Jasmine".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I have absolutely no clue why the hell I didn't update for so long. It's rather embarrassing. So, here is an apology. Sorry, please don't kill me. I'm too young to die and if you do then there won't be anymore of the story. Okay? Are we good now? No, okay. I'll make it up. Here, have another chapter!**

* * *

The two teenagers stopped what they had been doing right then.

"So, you two are married?" Haley asks the older women.

"That would be correct" Jasmine smiles as Debbie speaks. They could clearly tell that they loved each other deeply. It was as if something was just right in front of you, you could see it, but you just couldn't place where it is. That's how their love looks. It's beautiful, magical, it's just true love.

"So, we have two mums?" Emily asks as if she wasn't paying any attention, even though she was completely alert at the fact that they now had two mums.

"Absolutely!" Jasmine says with a chipper tone. With that, both of the girls run up and hug Jasmine and Debbie.

They weren't ready to call their 'parents' Mum yet. It just hadn't set it. The girls had never known what it was like to have a family, they only had each other.

When they finally got back to the house, Jasmine thought it would be a good idea for them to meet Sandy and Ashley. Of course Debbie agreed saying, it would be good for them to meet the rest of the family. She was trying to express how she didn't want Cain in their lives. Jasmine caught on quickly, but the girls were lost in the words, completely oblivious to the world around them. So much had happened, in such little time, it's like a dream which will never end.

"Girls!" Debbie yells up the stairs.

They had gone to see their new room, they still had to share a room. However, they didn't complain this time. It was a big pink and yellow room. There was one black and one white bed on each side along with two full sized closets.

"Coming Debbie!" The girls yell in unison.

"Are ya not going to call us Mum?" Debbie stood in the doorway waiting patiently for a response.

Haley stares at Emily, and the other girl shook her head slightly.

"We just- we need time to adjust to this whole, well, situation," Haley replied for both of them.

Debbie smiles, hugs them, and then let's them pack for their weekend out.

*At the vicarage*

"Jas, are you sure this is a good idea? He doesn't even know we are married, no one knows," Debbie asks her spouse.

"Debs, I'm fine. Really, I am," Jasmine replies with a smile, "Now let's get the girls inside, what so you say?"

"I say," She kisses the other girls forehead, "Perfect."

Emily and Haley stare blankly, they had half smiles, half 'What the hell are we supposed to do?' faces on.

"Well, are you two getting out?" Debbie teases which makes both of the teenagers giggle.

Once, Emily and Haley were out of the car, Debbie and Jasmine smile at each other. They knew they had made the right decision.

Then, Jasmine asks Debbie, "Where are Jack and Sarah? Did Andy take them today?"

"My mum took care of them today, I said that I had a few things that needed to get done. Which isn't a TOTAL lie," Debbie snickers, and with that Jasmine leans in and kisses Debbie. The kiss lasted for several seconds. It was intense and full of tears, it had finally set in. They were a family now. Nothing, no one, could stop there love. Then, Haley saw them.

To Debbie it didn't matter, but Jas was still a little self conscious about the whole 'everyone knowing they are a couple' thing. It just scared her.

Jasmine blushed, but then realised, it doesn't matter. The girl watching them was her daughter.

Eventually, Jasmine and Debbie made it out of the car. Jasmine in tears, happy, joyful tears, Debbie smiling a half smile, Haley slightly grossed out, but smiling, and Emily, well, Emily watched the whole ordeal with laughter.

"Mum?" Haley looked at Jasmine, Jas was still in tears when she said that, which made her a complete mess. They ran and hugged each other. Emily ran up to Debbie, grabbed her hand, and pulled her over to the hug. They really were a family. A right, proper family.

Ashley peered out the window and gasped. He made his way to the door, it swung open, showing the loving family.

Jas saw him do so, "Ashley, I can explain,"

"Then please do," he replied, "I'd love to know why I didn't know about, this."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this is a short one. I promise there will be more action/adventure and JEBBIE FLUFF FOR GOD'S SAKE. It isn't planned at all. So, I'll be writing as you are reading. If you have any suggestions for the story, I would love to see what you want to happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ashley, you always tell me how to live my life. This time, I made a choice. A choice to be with Debbie and start a family with Jack and Sarah," Jasmine paused to take a deep breath, "I love them, just like you loved Laurel. "

Ashley stood there with a dazed look on his face and stated, "Jasmine, I don't tell you what to do, I simply give advice to put your life on the right track."

"Ha, but look at you now. Where's Laurel?" He stayed silent, "Exactly." Jas explained.

"You know what Jasmine? I love Laurel. It wasn't my fault I lost her. I love too much," He retorted.

"Ashley, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't know,"

"You don't do you,"

Debbie and the kids stood there in disbelief.

"Well, on that note," Debbie blurted out, "Here are our kids, Emily and Haley,"

The girls walked in front of Debbie after hiding during the argument. Haley he a sad look on her face and Emily looked lost. They both were shy around Jas's uncle. They too were scared. It was all new and happening too fast.

Then Emily took a bigger step and held out her hand, "Hello." It was shaky but kind.

You could clearly see Ashley knew that Jasmine had grown from her teenage years. She had a family with Debbie, a well paying job at the pub, and her life seemed to be going great. Ashley, out of no where, hugged Emily. Haley ran up, smiled, and joined in the hug.

Debbie whispered to Jasmine, "They seem to have gotten along fairly well"

"Just wait until they meet Laurel" Jas snickered.

"Jasmine! Don't say that!" Debbie giggled, "She is your friend ya know."


	4. Chapter 4

The happy family said their goodbyes and all left with pure joy radiating off their faces. Since it was such a nice day, Jasmine suggested to go to the swings. This left Debbie pushing both the girls and Jas for an hour.

"Are you three ready to go yet?" Debbie asked slightly impatiently but with a grin. This show that she wasn't mad, she was just tired.

Jas just smiled, "Yeah, it's been a long day. We could all use lunch and a nap."

The girls just nodded. They wanted to stay, but at the same time the Internet was waiting at home. And if their parents were sleeping the Internet could be used without them looking at what they are doing. They each took "look-out" turns to make sure no one was watching.

About 45 minutes later, Emily went down the stairs to grab a glass of water. She heard two voices. There was crying and yelling and, well, hurt. She knew it was her parents and they were upset. However, she couldn't pinpoint why or what do. So, she just walked back up the stairs to her room.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Haley asks. She could see tears building up in her sister's eyes. She knew how her sister felt, and it hurts. It's a pain that kills your soul. That's kills all hope.

"It's Debbie and Jas," she took a deep breath, "They have been fighting, I don't have a clue why." With that, Haley nodded, got up, and started downstairs. And Emily just followed.

When they both reached about halfway down the stairs, they sat down and listen to the conversation among their parents.

"You should have told me Jasmine!"

"Debbie! I was scared! I didn't know what to do!"

"Told me! You could have said Jas!"

The girls could hear Jasmine crying. It didn't hurt Haley, but she felt sorry for her even if she didn't know why she was crying. Emily, however, was in tears. The argument meant nothing, she ran down to hug Jasmine.

"Jas, please tell me what happened. Why are you crying?" She wasn't asking, she was begging her to tell her why made her so sad.

"Pregnant," Debbie blurts out for her, "She was pregnant with her dead, ex-boyfriend's baby. Why is he dead you ask-"

"No! Debbie, please!" Jas screams out.

"Because Jasmine here didn't listen to me. She killed him to save us, but it just broke us." Debbie said almost done with her point.

Jasmine was holding on to Emily for dear life. Emily was patient with her mother. Kind, and caring.

Debbie took a breath and started speaking again, this time softer, "Jas went to prison for four years. 4 long years away from each other. The love of my life, away for too long. The part I DIDN'T know, was that Jas was pregnant when she went to prison. 9 months of that, alone, with no support. Without me. Then she lost him because she could raise him properly," Debbie said this with anger and sadness creeping into her voice. Then she turned to Jasmine, "I said I would go down for you. All of this, is just making me feel more useless. It's making me feel horrible." There was silence the rest of the night.

When the girls finally fell asleep, Debbie walked up the stairs to confront Jasmine. She was curled up in a chair with a blanket whilst staring out the window. There were too many tears falling down her face. The tears created puddles on the floor. Debbie was crying to herself.

"Debs," Jas sniffled, "I know you're there."

Debbie took a large breath, "Jas, I-I'm sorry."

"It's my own fault, you don't have to apologize for it," Jas replied.

"Jasmine. Don't," Debbie begged.

"Well, what else do I do Debbie?!" It was harsh whisper, Jasmine didn't want to wake up the girls, "It was my fault Debbie. I didn't listen and I should have. I've screwed up your life, I've screwed up mine, and I've hurt the both of us!"

"But Jas, we did this together. We are together now. Nothing can stop us, we have a family," Debbie kissed Jasmine's forehead gently.

"Now lay down and get some sleep," Debbie clasps Jasmine's fragile hand with her own, and lead her to their bed.

Debbie loved to watch Jasmine sleep. She looked so peaceful and happy. Her hair was draped over her face, Debbie tucked it behind her ear. Eventually, Debbie nodded off, but woke up to a loud scream and Cameron. He was holding Jasmine.


End file.
